The subject invention relates to a system for addressing envelopes or similar items. More particularly, it relates to a system including a laser printer or the like operating under control of a micro-computer or the like to print envelopes with addresses: the addresses including information in bar code form and a special mark in accordance with regulations of the U.S. Postal Service to indicate that the mailpiece is suitable for automated processing, which mark is referred hereinafter as a FIM mark.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,040; to: Czernik et al. also relates to the printing of pairs of envelopes. This patent discloses a system for printing pairs of envelopes. This patent discloses a system for printing pairs of envelopes where the envelope pairs are fed through a printer offset with respect to the center line of the feed path while the image field is shifted in the opposite direction to assure that the upper edges of both envelopes are within the field and the FIM mark may be printed on each envelope in accordance with the requirements of the U.S. Postal Service.
It is known, as is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,542; to: Brodesser, to print envelopes using a laser printer or the like. In developing the system of the subject invention, Applicants have realized that it is desirable to print envelopes in a "two-up" mode. That is, to print envelopes two at a time, short edge first. (In general, the paper path of a laser printer is too narrow and the spacing between drive rollers is too great to allow normal envelopes to be fed long edge first.) Such "two-up" printing is known for use with multilith printer and duplicators, which are used to print sequences of envelopes with identical information. Such "two-up" feeding of envelopes is taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,603,846 and 4,625,641; to: Miles and Jagoz et al., respectively. Applicants have recognized that it is highly desirable to provide a system wherein a substantially conventional laser printer is driven by a micro-computer to address sequences of envelopes. However, as will be discussed more fully below, the printing geometry of such printers is such that pairs of standard number 10 size envelopes are not easily printed in accordance with the U.S. Postal Service requirements for machinable mail. Particularly, it is difficult in such a system to position the FIM mark, which is a particular mark printed on a mail piece in accordance with U.S. Postal Service regulations to indicate that that mail piece is machinable, in accordance with U.S. Postal Service regulations. These regulations require that the FIM mark be printed within approximately one millimeter of the upper edge of the envelope.
Another commonly assigned patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,556; to: Silverberg, which relates to two-up printing of envelopes. This patent discloses a system for determining the sequences in which envelopes are to be printed and is not concerned with the printing of either bar code or FIM marks.
Thus, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a system wherein a substantially conventional laser printer or the like may be used to simultaneously print pairs of envelopes with address information; the address information including FIM marks in the accordance with U.S. Postal Service regulations.